Salarian: Controversy Shakes the Salarian Union 2 of 3
''Controversy Shakes the Salarian Union: Lies, Mad Science Experiments, and a Secret War? Part 2 of 3 is one of the retrospective articles prepared by CDN members to illustrate the events and changes that occurred during the year following the Reaper War.'' See Part 1 of 3. Controversy Shakes the Salarian Union: Lies, Mad Science Experiments, and a Secret War? Part 2 of 3 The Salarian Union Needs You! Data log: 4 months after the end of the Reaper invasion. Source: The Sur'Kesh times. As support continues to filter out across the galaxy, the Salarian Union Armed Forces continues to call out for new recruits. “With such widespread devastation among our allies, it is the duty of the salarians to fill in the gaps. Scientist, cooks, soldiers, and farmers; whatever your specialty there is a place for you.” The most recent post of the SUAF's extranet site read. In addition, several gender equality groups have been urging males to take up the call. “The opportunity for males to make a difference has never been greater.” Equality for All leader Kirros said. “With the increase in size and duty of the military, high ranking males have a real opportunity to shape salarian politics. The dalatrasses will be depending on them for advice. It is a great time to...” MORE Krogan Suspected in Murders; Genophage Retaliation Feared. “It was gigantic” one witness recalled. “ Came right out of the alley and just ripped the poor guy in half. It didn't even have to struggle to do it.” This makes the third such murder in the last two months with the suspect still alluding capture. Law enforcement officials have urged citizens not to retaliate against krogan and reminded citizens that there is no confirmation that these killings are being done by krogan. All the same, the officials have urged that if anyone sees anything or anyone out of place to contact them.... MORE *''Personal notes: Agent Black'' No krogan could have evaded law enforcement for this long, or shown as much intelligence as this killer has. Not to mention that the victims have all been STG or ex-STG scientists. I think we know who is responsible for these killings major, and the law enforcement officers deserve to know what they are up against. *''End Transmission'' Freedom Demonstrations Continue Entering its third week of protests, the “Salarian Democratic Union” continues to maintain a presence outside of Talat's capitol buildings. “We demand change” movement leader, Golaron, said in a speech today “We can no longer let the old ways shackle our future and decide our course. The salarian people, all of her people, must determine the right and good course for the Salarian Union. We will not rest till every female and male has a voice. It is time for a change.” Although the movement has largely been written off as foolishness by officials, it is gaining popularity among younger salarians, especially in the male demographic... MORE *''Data log: Personal communication from Dr. REDACTED to Agent Red.'' Agent Red, Just thought I would send you a quick update RE: the tech your boys have sent us so far. It is, without a doubt, the most amazing tech I have ever laid eyes on. We are talking a leap forward of several decades at least, and that is the conservative estimate. Kinetic barrier upgrades, fundamental shifts in drive core technology, advances in the fields of weaponry, medicine, and cybernetics: It is an exciting time to be a scientist. Everything is going to change after this. Of course, even the krogan could figure out those advances, given time. The really exciting stuff here is coming from the bodies of those creatures you sent us. We had made a light study of them back during the Eden Prime War, of course, but never had access to the numbers or diversity your men have provided. The cybernetics on these creatures is beyond our comprehension. In fact, the first few attempts to recreate the conversion with varren outright killed the varren. Now, however, I'm proud to say that we have an overall survival rate of over 85% among the augmented varren. Moving forward is just a matter of learning to control and direct the conversion itself, and once we can manage that we can start experimenting on species 732. Just think about that! If (or should I say when) the krogan rebel again, we will have a superior army to face them. And combining our conversion with species 732 and the Cerberus intel your infiltrators managed to sneak out of the Alliance, the converted units would be completely loyal and 100% in our control. Granted, we will be installing kill devices just in case, but they won't be necessary. Anyways, I thinks it's I who owe you a drink the next time you come to base. This intel is priceless. Buy your boys a round on me. Your Friend, Doctor REDACTED *''End message'' Continue to Part 3 of 3. Category:Retrospective